


Still Walking

by hateno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateno/pseuds/hateno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a boxer-in-training, Sasuke is a karate student. The former lives with his adoptive father of sorts, Jiraiya, and sees his Grandma Tsunade, the mayor of the city of Leafridge, on a daily basis. Everything seems perfect--until the outbreak. Naruto must join a band of unlikely heroes to try and find his loved ones amongst a sea of rotting monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This chapter has no zombies, unfortunately, if you wanted that. However, the next few will be different!

“Sunshine” is a term of endearment when used by someone you love, or someone who loves you. It seems that way, of course. It would figure that to be sunshine, it would help to avoid the darkness at all costs. Darkness--probably akin to the sort Naruto is experiencing as he walks home from the gym. He’s proud of himself--he stayed later than he thought he would. Training has been going well for him, and Jiraiya will be proud when he shows him the progress he’s made. Becoming a boxing champion is his dream--of course, he’d never let anybody forget about it. He adjusts his bag up on his shoulder, seeing his small home come into view. There isn’t a lot of time to unlock the door, because Jiraiya is coincidentally opening the door at the same time--and he ends up smacking Naruto in the face with it.

 

“Oh. Hey, kid.” The old man exhales, blinking down at him. He doesn’t look at all jarred about the fact that he just hit Naruto in the face.

 

Said boy is holding his nose with both hands, a look of irritation plainly stated on his face. “Why don’tcha watch what you’re doin’, Pervy Sage?!” he spits, stomping on his foot hard.

 

“Ah!!” Jiraiya grabs at his foot, wrinkling his brow. “Sheesh, kid, it was an accident!”

 

“Where are you goin’ anyway, ‘ttebayo?” The boy is wearing a pout and is still rubbing at his reddened nose.

 

“Out. I’m getting some research done real quick.”

 

Naruto narrows his eyes until they’re nearly shut. “Oh. You weirdo. Let me in, will ya? I need a shower.” He tries to wriggle past his father of sorts, to no avail. The older man grabs his arm and stops him.

 

“I’ve got a question for you, Naruto. Who is Sasuke?” His face appears almost amused, and Naruto’s skin flushes in embarrassment.

 

“Why?” Naruto continues to struggle against him, not wanting to answer.

 

Jiraiya just looks more amused by this. His reaction is priceless. “Someone named that showed up earlier today. He was asking after you, kid.”

 

“He’s just a friend!” Is what the smaller male shouts, finally getting by him and rushing inside. He hides behind the wall until he hears a chuckle and a closing of the door. Exhaling a sigh, he turns, removing his shirt. The shower he takes is long, hot, and relaxes his muscles quite a bit. Once he’s done, he steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into his bedroom for some pajamas.

 

“Naruto,”

 

The boy nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears his name spoken by someone other than Jiraiya. He didn’t think anyone was here in the first place. When he turns, he realizes why he didn’t hear anyone walk in. It’s Sasuke--the very same Sasuke who Jiraiya was referring to when he was teasing him. Moron karate student, how did he sneak so well? “The front door is usually used for this shit, ‘ttebayo! The hell are you doing here?” He pulls the towel tighter around his waist. Right after he got out of the shower, too.

 

“How much did you train tonight? I want to spar.” Sasuke states plainly, hands in his pockets. _He thinks he’s so cool_ , Naruto grumbles in his head. _**Cooler than you**_ , Kurama, the low voice in his head, responds and Naruto sighs.

 

“I just got home and showered, though… I don’t wanna get all gross, ‘ttebayo,” he exhales, stepping past him to his dresser for pajamas.

 

“You were there late, which means you must’ve done a lot. I want to see. Spar with me.” The raven-haired boy isn’t letting up, and it’s getting on Naruto’s nerves.

 

_**Just crush him**_ , Kurama urges. _Oh, shut the fuck up,_ Naruto shoots back. “Look, we can spar tomorrow, okay? Not a big deal. Just slow down, ‘ttebayo.”

 

“But, you’ll get stronger than me.”

 

“Yeah well. Then go train more!” Naruto pulls on his pajamas, heading for his bed. “Are you staying, or? It’s late and I feel like laying down.” He hops up into bed, snuggling himself into the covers.

 

“Sure thing, sunshine,” Sasuke replies in a way that makes Naruto’s heart flutter slightly. Just slightly. He climbs in with the whiskered young man, staying on his side of the bed. At least, at first. After a while he rolls over a bit and grabs him into a tight hug. Naruto returns this, enjoying the warmth of his best friend.

 

_**You’re soft,**_ Kurama remarks. Rolling his eyes, Naruto ignores him, speaking instead to Sasuke. “Won’t your brother be worried out of his mind, ‘ttebayo?” he asks, nuzzling his head into the taller male’s chest.

 

“I told him I wouldn’t be home tonight.” He shrugs.

 

“And what if I’d said no?! You just assumed I’d let you stay the night?!” His face is bright red, and he’s sure even his ears are burning.

 

“I was right in my assumption, wasn’t I?”

 

_**He’s not wrong,**_ Kurama exhales, _**you’re all too glad that he’s here.**_ Again, Naruto doesn’t respond. The voice can really be an asshole sometimes. He doesn’t respond to Sasuke, either, just grumbles and hides his face. It’s in this comfortable position that he falls asleep, warm and content.

 

 


	2. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes a disturbing discovery.

Loud rapping on the door wakes him, causes him to realize that Sasuke is no longer here. His heart hurts for a moment--but that’s all he’s allowed before there are more, louder slams on the door. “I’m up, I’m up!” he complains, getting out of bed and shuffling to the door. When he opens it, he doesn’t see Jiraiya, but… “Grandma Tsunade?!” His face starts to break out in a grin, but then he sees her expression. She looks exhausted. Exhausted--and terrified. “Grandma, what’s…”

 

“We don’t know what’s going on--people are sick. Jiraiya has a car, get up, get whatever you need, we need to get out of here. The city’s been compromised--” She’s panting, leading him around the room as he grabs his things in a daze. He has to stop her--has to get his bearings before she just up and kidnaps him.

 

“Grandma--Grandma, what’s going on?”

 

She stops abruptly, looking sick to her stomach, suddenly. Looking away from him, she keeps a firm hand clasped around the boy’s wrist. “The people in the city… They’re not… We think they’re all dead.” Naruto’s world freezes. He knows people who live in the city. She can’t just say that to him, he can’t be expected to accept this… “It’s not just that, though.” _**What the hell else could it be,**_ Kurama growls, obviously not enjoying being shaken awake by this. “They’re still walking.” She looks scared again. It’s very unlike her--Naruto doesn’t think he’s ever seen that. This must be serious. However, something is stabbing at his heart right now, and he has to know.

 

“...What about Sasuke? My friends…” Tears would be on the way, but he’s too shocked to cry.

 

“I don’t know, honey. I tried to find as many people as I could on my way out of there, but… I could only find Sakura-chan.”

 

At least he can breathe easy about her. “Where is she?” _**Who cares, we just need to get out of here alive,**_ Kurama complains, sounding just a bit more urgent than usual. Perhaps… He actually cares right now.

 

“She’s in the car with Jiraiya, Naruto, please, we need to hurry out there. We can’t afford going into the city right now, Sakura might get hurt.”

 

This is enough to get the blonde's feet to move, and he stumbles after Tsunade, out to the car. Jumping into the back, Naruto hears the door slam behind him, and it’s… Locked behind him? When he turns away from the door, he sees Tsunade in the driver’s side, revving the engine. No one else is in the car. Not Sakura, not Jiraiya. “--Grandma!! Where are they?!” _**Why did you trust her,**_ Kurama scolds. “Grandma!!”

 

“...I’m sorry, Naruto. I knew you’d run away if you knew… I have no idea where either of them are.”

 

Naruto is blind with rage. _Why would she do that?_ he thinks. _**Liar,**_ Kurama grunts. “Liar!!” Naruto echoes aloud. He can’t do anything, and that’s the worst part. He slams his body weight against the car door.

 

“Naruto! Calm down, I’m sure they’re fine! Knock it off!” _**What if they’re dead?**_ Kurama suggests, and Naruto screams, bashing into the car’s interior again. “Naruto! You fucking brat, stop it!!” This stops Naruto’s screaming immediately. Grandma… Has never used this kind of language with him. Especially not to call him a name. It takes him aback, and he silences himself, sniffing shortly. _**Don’t take that from her,**_ Kurama growls, but Naruto shakes his head in response. “Just sit down and try to fall asleep or something. We have a long drive ahead of us.” The young man has no choice but to nod at this statement. He has to listen to her--what else is there to do? He curls up on his side, shaking, trying to find sleep or at least some form of rest.

  
Kurama won’t let him. _**Are you fucking crazy? She tricked us and she’ll do it again,**_ he snarls. _She’s my Grandma… I trust her…_ Naruto exhales mentally. The voice in his head protests a little more, but he ignores it and goes to sleep eventually.


	3. Sandhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets a leader about the same age as himself.

He dreams of Sasuke, dreams of his warmth the night before and dreams of finally confessing his feelings for him. It’s as if he knows where he is… Knows that he’s alive. However, of course, it isn’t made to last, and he wakes with a hazy awareness of everything around him. “Thank you… Oh, thank you!” He hears, furrowing his brow. That’s… Grandma’s voice?

 

“Grandma…?” He sits up, frowning and rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Naruto, don’t worry, we’re safe now. Another city finally let us in. We were turned away by everyone else, but…” She sounds relieved. Still…

 

“...What about everyone else?”

 

“It’s too risky right now. We don’t know if there’s anyone left to save.” Her expression turns grim very quickly. That face makes Naruto’s heart sink. Sasuke… Sakura… Jiraiya… They could all be dead. He swallows tears. Now isn’t the time to be weak. He just has to think of it like boxing--even if it hurts, hurts terribly, he just has to stay conscious.

 

“...Right,” he responds, staring out the window at unfamiliar surroundings. _**You fucking idiot,**_ Kurama groans, _**you’re going to die like the rest of them, now.**_ Naruto ignores him. It’s all he has to do. Just ignore him, don’t get knocked out.

 

“I’ll find a place to stay. I managed to grab a lot of my money before I left, so.” Tsunade exhales, looking straight ahead at the road.

 

Naruto gazes out the window. This must be a richer city than the one he lives by--it’s got bigger buildings and a better sense of style. He feels very small looking out at it. The police car escorting them in stops in front of a huge building, and the young man gapes at its size before hopping out of the car. Tsunade follows, holding Naruto’s hand as they walk up the steep front steps. The interior of the building is just as grand. They’re lead to an elevator--in which Naruto has a bit of a panic attack; he hates these things.

 

Kurama is relatively quiet on the ride up, but when they get to the top he growls. _**Watch out for this guy,**_ he cautions. What guy? When the doors to a huge room open, Naruto sees this guy. He has blood-red hair, pale, green eyes, and a blank expression that worries him. “The mayor of Leafridge, then?” His voice is calm, but low and dark-sounding. “How are things going?”

 

Tsunade shakes her head. “I don’t know how many casualties… But it’s insane out there. They’ve torn it to shreds…” She looks defeated.

 

The person nods. _**They don’t look a day older than you,**_ Kurama observes. “Right. We can take care of you here--you’ll be helpful in figuring out the counterattack.” His icy gaze turns now on Naruto. “And who is this?”

 

“This is my Grandson, Naruto. He’s strong--he’s a boxer. If you’re setting up a team--”

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. If he’s as strong as you say, he can train with them. However, as leader of your city, you must understand how important it is for you to stay here.”

 

Tsunade nods.

 

“Please take your Grandson just down the hall and to the left. They’re strategizing as we speak, and we wouldn’t want Naruto to miss any important details.” The man nods back.

 

Naruto is very confused and bewildered when he is lead from the room with Tsunade. “Grandma--who was that guy?” he asks, gripping her hand again.

 

“That was Gaara. He’s the mayor of Sandhill, but… He’s your age. It’s mysterious.” She shakes her head, stopping her feet suddenly and holding his shoulders. “This is the place. Now, this might be very difficult, but… Training with them gives you the opportunity to possibly find your friends… And your father.”

  
At this, Naruto nods, expression hard with determination. He finds comfort in the fact that Tsunade believes in him so readily. When she smiles at him and proceeds back down the hallway away from the area, his hand rests on the doorknob for a moment before clicking it open.


	4. Team Counterattack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is forced to join a band of very... Diverse people.

The room he enters is large, with a long table in the very center, surrounded by chairs, and… Oh. Everyone is staring at him.

 

A sand blonde girl with four messy pigtails seems to have stopped mid sentence and is now staring him down, while a more relaxed-looking young man with his hair up as well--minus three of his friend’s ponytails--is gazing uninterestedly. There are a few more people seated around the table--a blonde supermodel, some fat guy, a person with a terrible bowl cut and someone who could only be described as looking like a clown?--but none of them speak. It’s the four-tailed girl that does.

 

“You’re kidding, right?!” Her loud, surprisingly powerful voice catches Naruto way off guard. “This is a serious, not to mention private meeting! Who the hell are you, and who let you in?! I oughta call Gaara--!!”

 

“Hey, Temari,” The clown speaks, and Naruto realizes that maybe it’s the weird purple face paint that makes him look like that. “Give the kid a break, will you? Let him explain himself.”

 

Naruto looks from the girl, this so-called, Temari, who has her hands planted firmly on her hips, fingers curling with anger into the fabric there, to the clown, who gestures at him to fucking speak. “Oh. I’m Uzumaki Naruto, I’m the grandson of Grandma Tsunade. Gaara sent me here?” he shrugs.

 

“The mayor of Leafridge’s grandson, huh…” The clown remarks.

 

Temari isn’t so impressed. “You mean to tell me Gaara sent some pipsqueak to join up with us based on blood alone?! What is he thinking?!” _**Crush her,**_ Kurama scoffs, then she won’t take you so lightly. Sure, Naruto doesn’t take too kindly to her insult, but he isn’t about to try and do that. He watches as the lazy-looking boy mutters something to her, and she flushes with frustration. “Whatever, sure. Fine, sit down. Now, as I was saying--”

 

“Do we not get to introduce ourselves to Naruto-kun?” The bowl cut inquires, cutting her off as the whiskered boy finds a seat next to the fat kid.

 

“This isn’t a social function, we need--”

 

“He’s got a point, you know.” The clown shrugs.

 

Temari lowers her eyebrows. “Fine! Let’s waste more time.” She turns her gaze on Naruto, narrowing her eyes. “I’m Temari. I lead the group, and you can call me Galeforce outside of this group.”

 

“Wait, we get codenames? Can I have one?” Naruto sits up straighter in his seat than before.

 

“No. Next?”

 

Slumping in his chair, Naruto follows Temari’s gaze to the boy standing next to her. He looks as if he’s been shaken awake almost, before speaking. “Oh, uh… I’m Shikamaru. Against my own will call me Shadow-walker.” Temari grimaces at him and he sighs. “I work out strategy. Answer to me after her.”

 

“Permission to go next!” Bowlcut shouts, and Temari gestures to him, rolling her eyes. “I am Rock Lee! I am the combat master! Call me the Green Beast!!” he yells, making a pose. _**What a fucking fruit,**_ Kurama scoffs, and Naruto slightly agrees.

 

He looks next to Lee, to the clown, who shrugs. “Kankuro. Tech support. Puppetmaster.” A man of few words, suddenly? But he was mouthing off just fine, earlier… Maybe he’s just trying to look cool, Naruto thinks.

 

The fat guy next to him perks up. “I’m Chouji! I’m lookout and I make rations! My codename is Blue Morpho!” Naruto has to try really hard not to snicker. Of course this guy would be in charge of rations.

 

Supermodel girl jumps right in. “I’m Ino, and I’m navigation and general street knowledge!” She flips her hair. _**So vain,**_ Kurama sighs. “I’m Violet Strike outside of here.”

 

Now that everyone has introduced themselves, Naruto clears his throat. “Uh yeah, nice to meet you all, ‘ttebayo. Do I get a codename now?”

  
“No,” Temari responds shortly, not missing a beat.


End file.
